Fade into you
by Carlykinz
Summary: Jeff and Dixie end up in each other's arms after one crazy night celebrating Tom's 30th party which changes their relationship and their feelings for each other and they think nothing of the party until something changes their lives forever. can they cope with the change or will that be it for the dynamic duo?
1. Chapter 1

I am back again with another Jeff and Dixie fan fiction lol. I hope you will like this idea and I don't think it has been done on here. Well anyway I hope you will like this Idea and I was rather disappointed there wasn't any Dixie in this week's Casualty and I know they must have time off but it just wasn't the same without Jeff having Dixie by his side like always. In this story Dixie is straight and she likes Jeff and little does she know Jeff likes her too. They both end up in each other's arms after one crazy night celebrating Tom's 30th party and they think nothing of it until something changes their lives forever.

I do not own Casualty or the main Characters but, I do own the story line.

* * *

_**I Kathleen Dixon never usually have many one night stands that I wished never happened completely unless I end up in the arms of my best friend then that completely changed everything:**_

It all started when they all waited at reception for Tom the birthday boy as they were heading to the pub to celebrate his 30th birthday.

"Hey, there he is birthday boy" Jamie said popping a party popper and cheering.

"Thanks Jamie mate" Tom patted Jamie on the shoulder.

"Let the drinking commence" Noël said practically rushing out the door.

"The drinks will still be there in ten minutes time slow down" Big Mac said trying to catch up with his good friend and roommate.

"So how does it feel being 30 Tom" Charlie said patting him on the back.

"I'll tell you later on" Tom said brightly.

"How was your day today Dix" Zoe asked linking arms with Dixie.

"It was alright, mostly hoax calls and a couple of serious RTC's but that's good for a Friday night, I have been looking forward to the drinks tonight" Zoe nodded knowing that it was true as she saw every patient who went in and out of the ED doors.

"Oh tell me about it, come on" Zoe and Dixie walked faster nearly catching up with Noel and Big Mac. Mean while Jeff, Fletch, Tess, Jamie and Robyn walked slowly chatting but Jeff wasn't really interested he just had his eyes on a certain blonde who happened to be his boss and partner.

"Thanks for waiting for me" Sam said rushing to catch everyone up as she tried putting her coat on as it was half on half off.

"Sorry we thought you were behind us Sam" Tess said stopping to walk with her so she wasn't alone.

"So how long have you had these feeling for her Jeff?" Fletch asked patting him on the back making him jump and bringing him back to reality.

"HUH" Jeff said turning to look at Fletch.

"Wow, you really have got it back for her haven't you mate, maybe you should make your move tonight before you miss your chance" Jeff thought about what Fletch and didn't bother to reply.

The group arrived at the pub and sat at their usual table in the corner where Zoe jumped at the chance to get a drink seeing the bar empty.

"I'll get the first round" Zoe called out

"I'll help you Zoe" Dixie said squeezing past her fiends to get to Zoe who was standing at the bar. Dixie had to squeeze past Jeff who moved so she could get past quickly thanking him.

"thanks Jeff" Jeff watched Dixie quickly checking her out as she walked to the bar and this didn't go unnoticed by Fletch who shook his head in pity at Jeff.

"Drinks everyone" Zoe said placing the drinks on the table and everyone took a shot. Dixie squeezed past Jeff and sat next closely next to him and he could feel how close she was.

"I want to sit next to my Jeffrey tonight" Dixie said talking her drink off the table and joined into the toast.

"Happy 30th Tom and I hope everyone has a good time" Sam said raising her glass and then knocking the shot back with everyone joining in.

After a few more drinks everyone began to loosen up and enjoy themselves. Roby and Jamie were up singing karaoke. Tom, Fletch, Zoe and Jeff were playing drinking games and poor Jeff was losing every time so he called it a day and joined in with Tess and Charlie who were the mother and father of the group. As they were talking Jeff's eyes kept wondering over to Dixie who was now up dancing with Sam and Robyn laughing.

"Hello earth to Jeff" Charlie waved his hand in front of Jeff who now turned his attention back to Charlie and Tess. A couple of hours later everyone was drunk and Charlie and Tess took it upon themselves to check on everyone to make sure they were well.

Jeff had now more than enough courage to dance with Dixie who was also rather drunk hugging Jeff and kissing his cheek each time nearly kissing him on the lips.

"I really like you Jeff, I mean more than like you" Dixie whispered

"Just going to the loo" Dixie whispered to Jeff who nodded and carried on dancing with Zoe, Fletch, Tom, Noel and Big Mac. A few minutes later Jeff waited outside the Ladies for Dixie who came out giggling and this was it Jeff couldn't take anymore so he grabbed Dixie and backed her into the corner with his arms either side of her holding on to the wall so she couldn't get away. They looking into each other's eyes seeing the longing and the passion for each other for a few seconds before Jeff placed his lips on Dixie's kissing her passionately and to Jeff's surprise she kissed him back hard and more forceful. Dixie wrapped her arms round Jeff's neck and deepened the kiss; Jeff let his hands roam round Dixie's curvaceous body which turned him on even more.

"Oh Dix, I really want you" Jeff began to trail kisses down Dixie's neck feeling herself getting turned on even more with each soft and satisfying kiss Jeff placed on her neck.

"Not here Jeff" Dixie managed to whisper into Jeff's ear.

"Come back to mine Dix" Jeff looked into Dixie's blue eyes which were sparkling in the light telling Jeff she wanted and needed him tonight. Dixie nodded wriggling out his grasp to grab her bag and coat.

They didn't say goodbye they headed out towards the double doors with Jeff placing his arm round Dixie who instantly nuzzled closer to him feeling the cold them as they stepped outside. They waited outside for a taxi which Jeff started trailing soft wet kisses down Dixie's neck which sent shivers down her spine. A few minutes later the Taxi arrived and Jeff helped a wobbly Dixie into the taxi and climbed in. Jeff told the driver his address and they left the pub and to Jeff home.

They arrived at Jeff's and paid the taxi driver and headed in doors but they just made it past the front door when they began to continue what they started at the pub.

"Are you sure you want the princess?" Jeff whispered

"I am more than sure Jeff, come where the bedroom is?" Jeff took Dixie's small fragile hand and led her up stairs to his bedroom where he made love to the woman of his dreams.

**Fade into you: the song I based some of this story about( don't ask me why if you think it doesn't go )**

**_If you were the ocean I was the sun_**  
**_If the day made me heavy and gravity won_**  
**_If I was the red and you were the blue_**  
**_I could just fade into you_**

**_If you were the window if I was the rain_**  
**_I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain_**  
**_I'd fall like the tears so you're light could shine through_**  
**_Then I'd just fade into you_**

**_In your heart in your head _**  
**_In your arms in your bed_**  
**_Under your skin_**  
**_Till there's no way to know_**  
**_Where you end and where I begin_**

**_I was a shadow and you were a street_**  
**_A cobblestone midnight is where we first meet_**  
**_Till the light's flickered out we'd dance with the moon_**  
**_Then I just fade into you_**

**_In your heart in your head _**  
**_In your arms in your bed_**  
**_Under your skin_**  
**_Till there's no way to know_**  
**_Where you end and where I begin_**

**_I want to melt i want to soak through_**  
**_I only want to move when you move_**  
**_I want to breathe when you breathe_**  
**_then I want to fade into you_**

**_I was the ashes, you were the ground_**  
**_Under your willow they lay me down_**  
**_There'll be no trace that one was once two_**  
**_After I fade into you_**

**_Then I just fade into you_**  
**_Then I just fade into you_**  
**_Then I just fade into you_**  
**_Then I just fade into you_**

* * *

I hope that was alright for the first chapter and it will get better as it goes on and in this story Jeff and Dixie live separately.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft sun Light shone through the wooden panels of the blinds making long shadows in the room.

Dixie began to stir and slowly she opened her eyes and tried to take in her new surroundings but her head was throbbing and she felt like she was going to be sick and thought to herself where the hell am I and what the hell did I do last night and with whom. She tried to think but decided to try to move but only something or someone was restricting her so she looked down and saw what her subconscious was telling her that there was someone in the bed with her so she moved as slowly as she could without trying to wake up this mystery person who was holding her.

She managed to get herself free from their grasp but she soon realised that she was naked and her clothes were thrown around every part of the room which unnerved her as she could not remember last night at all which was really not like her at all .Dixie slowly and quietly crept round the room with the top blanket wrapped around her and grabbed her clothing from around the room.

She quickly got dressed in yesterdays clothes and quietly crept over to the bed as she wanted to see who this mystery person she was sharing the bed with so she carefully lifted the covers to find...

Dixie gasped in shock who she found "Oh my god, Jeff"

Dixie carefully laid the covers back over Jeff's rather toned and delicious body she whispered "I'm sorry Jeff, that I've got to do this " and crept out of the room and down the hall which was covered with photos full of happy memories and a smiling Jeff and herself which crushed her heart even more to leave him .as she headed towards the lounge area she found her bag and jacket and shoes .she instantly reached for her mobile and called a taxi only she was not sure of the address so she tip toed out to the front door and told the taxi driver to stay on her cell whilst she found the address , she saw what number the house was and luck was really on her side this morning because lucky for her Jeff lived near the beginning of the street and so she told the taxi driver to meet her at 12 lime tree street which he told her he would be a few minutes so , she ended the call and headed back to the house and grabbed her jacket and shoes as she already had her bag . Dixie carefully shut the door to Jeff's flat and headed on to the pavement and waited for the taxi to arrive and this gave her time to think what she had done and what had actually happened exactly last night but the more she thought about it the stronger her head ache became.

A few minutes before the taxi was due to arrive she quickly glanced at her mobile which read 5:00am so she had a several hours before she had to be at work? She needed time to think how she was going to face Jeff after this. Finally the Taxi arrived as planned Dixie climbed in the Taxi and instantly looked out the window and watched the city come alive at this time of the morning as they flash past the high street which took her mind of Jeff for a few seconds but she kept thinking about what she had done and who she had done it with.

"What the hell have I done "Dixie said out loud without realising as her mind was all over the place at the moment?

"Sorry love, are you talking to me "the taxi driver said to her as he looked in his rear view mirror to get a better look at her. Dixie snapped out of her day dream "what, oh no sorry I didn't realise I said that out loud "Dixie blushed and she went back to staring out the window.

"I'm sorry Jeff" Dixie whispered feeling tears slip down her cheeks blurring her view.

A few moments later she arrived home and rummaged through her bag to find some change, she handed the driver £20 and told him to keep the change and headed up the stairs to her apartment.

As soon as you step in Dixie's apartment you are met with a mirror so she got a full view of herself and was horrified at what she saw. Instead of her always her happy self she saw an ugly, pale version of herself and her mascara had smudged and her foundation was rubbing off ,her lips were sore and her once neat blonde hair styled which was now flat and all over the place.

"Dixie what have you let yourself become "she said as she studied her face and with that she rushed to the bathroom and shut the door and let silent tears fall down her pale delicate face. Beating herself up inside for ruining her friendship with Jeff. _I am his boss and now I have ruined any sort of_ _respect he had for more by sleeping with him. Kathleen Dixon you horrible person, maybe I should resign I mean how can I face that sweet innocent man now. I mean he is handsome and I have always had a thing for him secretly but, I know he wouldn't feel the same about me and last night was just one huge drunken mistake which to me was the best night of my life. Oh what the hell am I going to do...?_

* * *

I hope that was alright for a second chapter. the italics is Dixie's thoughts bythe way incase you got confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the review on this story and I hope others will like it and like I always say I will delete this story if no one likes it. I know I always create Jeff and Dixie stories but I always get Ideas and always think oh that will be a good story lol.

* * *

Once Dixie pulled herself together she wiped of what was left of her make-up and had a quick shower letting the water wash away the remnants of last night and soak her clean from head to toe. But her mind kept wondering what Jeff was doing now. She hoped he didn't hate her for what she did but it was the only thing she thought she could do at the time and now she was racked with guilt leaving the only man she cared about and was in her life. Once she was out of the shower she decided she better head to bed as she had a shift later and she would need as much sleep as she could get. Dixie climbed into her empty bed and tried to get some sleep but she couldn't seem to drift off a first but she soon shut her eyes and slept.

Mean while back at Jeff's he had woken up with a rather pounding headache and to an empty space next to him but it still smelt like her so, he cuddled up to the pillow sighing in frustration as he knew he has blown it with Dixie and now he knew he stood no chance.

"I love you Dixie" Jeff whispered snuggling up to the pillow breathing in her scent. _How will I face her today after what I did taking advantage of my boss the woman I care about and now I have blown it after one stupid night which happened to be the best night of my life? I think I will be better off just transferring to another branch. _Later that morning Jeff got up and poured himself an Alka-Seltzer to attend to the head ache and once he was feeling better he made the bed and just laid round the house doing the odd bit of cleaning but his mind wondered to the events of last night and how great it was to hold Dixie in his arms .

"Come on Jeff, you can get through this" Jeff told himself when he thought of going to work in a couple of hours.

The next few hours went quickly for Jeff and the next thing he knew he had to be at work so he took a shower to help him feel fresh and his mind feel sharper. Once he was ready he left the flat and drove into work and parked in to his usual space to see Dixie wasn't here yet as she was usually parked next to him so he locked the car and headed to the break room and made himself a coffee and a few minutes to himself whilst he waited for the kettle.

Meanwhile at Dixie's she woke up feeling refreshed and back to her old self which made her feel a bit more confident to how she was going to sort the situation with Jeff. Dixie did a quick spring clean of her flat before she made breakfast and headed to work. Dixie parked in her usual space between Jeff and Norman's cars. Dixie took the keys out of the ignition and took a deep breath and then climbed out of the car and locking it behind her. Dixie glanced round the station looking to see where Jeff was as she wasn't quite ready to face him yet but would soon enough. She saw Jeff had his back to the entrance in the break room so she sneaked past and headed to her office and shut the door.

"Come on Kathleen, you can do this and Jeff deserves better than this snap yourself together" Dixie mumbled to herself.

Jeff made himself a coffee and took a much-needed sip sighing with relief. Jeff poked his round the corner to see the light in Dixie's office was on and she had clearly chosen to avoid him at the moment which Jeff thought fair enough he did deserve it. The door to the office opened so Jeff dashed back into the break room and tried to act casual.

"Hi Jeff... Look about ..." Jeff cut Dixie off so she never got to finish her sentence.

"It's alright don't worry, I just don't want it to be awkward between us Dix, I do care about you and I am not really sorry for last night as it was the best night of my life" Jeff looked down at the floor with flushed cheeks not bothering to look at Dixie.

"I don't want it to be awkward between us and I want it to go back to how it was before well you know...I don't regret it either" Dixie stood feeling slightly uncomfortable as there was a slight silence between them for the first time in a long time.

"So what do we do now" Jeff said finally looking up at Dixie.

"I don't know Jeff, can we just be friends like we always have been. I mean I know you care for me more than you would a friend"

"I do Dixie. I'm sorry but I don't think I can carry on like how we used to be Dix not after last night"

"So what do you want to do Jeff?" Dixie was confused.

"I think it might be best if I transfer Dix, as you clearly don't feel the same like I do and I have embarrassed myself and you. I mean I don't understand isn't alcohol mean to make you show your hidden emotions and well I thought you felt the same otherwise last night wouldn't have happened and we wouldn't be standing here like this as if we've met for the first time" Jeff shifted feeling nervous waiting for Dixie to speak.

"I...c are about you Jeff"

"Is that all you feel for me Dix, that's fine so after today I shall be handing in my notice"

Jeff walked to the doors but stopped and turned round to face Dixie "I love you Kathleen Dixon, I have loved you since I started this job. I love your laugh and your smile which just lights up your face and the way you ignore you own rules to treat and save patients. Your faults are what make you beautiful Kathleen Dixon and I think you should know that" Jeff took one last look at Dixie before she stormed off. Once Jeff had gone Dixie could feel tears filling her eyes and slipping down her cheeks.

"I do love you Jeff, I really do" Dixie whispered to herself


	4. Chapter 4

thank you so much for the reviews, if I don't get many more reviews then this story will be gone.

* * *

Jeff walked outside the station and round the corner to one of the benches and sat down feeling deflated and hurt that he just told Dixie his true feelings and all she did was stand there shocked and said nothing back and all this time Jeff was waiting for 3 little words that would change his and Dixie's lives forever. A few minutes later a shout came through Jeff's radio. Jeff got up and walked back to the ambulance bay and jumped into the ambulance to see Dixie already waiting for him. The drive to the shout was an uncomfortable silence between the favourite couple at Holby.

"Jeff do you know where you're going?" Dixie said quietly seeing Jeff taking a little side street which Dixie had never seen and Jeff was unbelievably quiet and Dixie was beginning to worry because the whole time she knew him he was never one short for words.

"So now I have lost your trust in me too" Jeff snapped

"No, I just haven't been this way before that's all" Dixie snapped back.

Jeff came to the end of the side street and waited at a junction and pulled out once he was sure it was safe but Jeff never saw this car come flying down the road directly in front of them and Jeff had to swerve to miss them hitting him head on. Jeff pulled over safely and the car just sped on not bothering to stop.

"Are you alright Dix, you're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine" Dixie said glancing out the window.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Dix" Jeff looked angry with himself but, Dixie wasn't having any of it.

"Let's just get to the shout" Dixie said shifting in her seat and Jeff started the ambulance and they soon headed back on the road. They arrived at the scene to see a massive RTC involving 2 vehicles. Jeff stopped the ambulance and Dixie jumped out and grabbed her first aid kit and ran over to a green car which was now roofless as they fire crew had taken the roof off so the ambulance crew could get the lady out of the car. Jeff watched as Dixie didn't bother to look back and see if Jeff was following her. Jeff felt let down and hurt after all he had told Dixie his feelings towards her and all she had done was look at him in shock. Jeff pulled himself back together and grabbed his first aid kit and rushed over to a silver Mercedes which had a young man in the driver's seat and from a distance he looked like he had not been harmed in the crash but the closer Jeff got the more he realised that you young man's left wrist had been severed was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Hi mate, my name's Jeff and I am a paramedic, can you hear me?" Jeff said shining a light into the driver's eyes which did respond but it was not a full response.

"I'm just going to put a line in" Jeff said seeing the man come to for a few seconds only to fade back into consciousness. The fireman that had arrived on the scene walked up to Jeff with a cooling box which now held the man's severed hand.

"We wrapped it and put it on ice" the fireman said handing Jeff the box.

"Brilliant, thanks guys" Jeff took one last look at his patient and then rushed to Dixie still holding the box.

"Dix, we need more assistance, we need to get my patient back to the hospital now, he doesn't have much time if need to save his arm" Dixie looked at and Jeff could see no emotion in Dixie's blue eyes but she nodded to show that she understood what he had just said. Dixie made the call for another ambulance crew to take her patient to Holby. A few minutes later Norman and Katie arrived and met with Jeff and Dixie who told them what had happened and what was ad-ministered at scene.

Jeff and Dixie got the man out of the car and on to a gurney and wheeled him into the back of the ambulance along with his wrist still on Ice. Dixie jumped into the back and Jeff drove frantically with sirens blaring.

"ETA 5 Minute Dix" Jeff called out.

They arrived at Holby where they were met with Zoe, Ash, Jamie, Fletch and Tess. They waited for Jeff and Dixie to take the gurney off the back on the ambulance and began to wheel it inside the ED.

"Ok. What have we got Jeff?" Zoe said disinfecting her hands and applying gloves.

"Ok we have a John Doe, severed right carpal; Firemen put the wrist on ice, GCS of 12, BP 200/160. 10 of morphine and 100 of saline both ad-ministered at scene"

"Great thank you Jeff, good work" Jeff and Dixie helped the team to shift the man over to a resus bed, Jeff took the top end of the gurney and started to walk back towards the double doors but he stopped and waited for Dixie who handed Ash the ice box. Dixie walked over to Jeff and helped him wheel the gurney back through the resus door and through to reception.

"Where did you 2 disappear to last night?" Louise said eyeing them both and smirking.

"I went home, I wasn't very well" Dixie said lying through her teeth knowing that Louise didn't believe that and most of all the hurt look Jeff gave her which she saw out the corner of her eye.

"Oh it's a shame you missed the best part of the night"

"Like I said I wasn't well, can we just drop it" Dixie snapped

"Where did you disappear to...? OMG you pulled didn't you, who was she? I want details" Louise blurted out and the patients waiting to be seen turned round to see Jeff blush.

"Just drop it Louise for god sake" Dixie stormed off leaving Jeff to wheel the gurney back to the ambulance.

Jeff walked back into the station to see Dixie sitting at her desk with her head in her hands and massaging her temples. Jeff watched Dixie for a few seconds and then headed back into the break room and made himself a sugary tea and Dixie a milky tea just like always. Jeff knocked on the door that was half open and poked his head round and Dixie looked up and gave a week smile that soon faded.

"I made you a milky tea" Jeff walked in holding Dixie's usual cup and placed it on her desk and walked back out only to hear Dixie say a quiet thank you.

Jeff was worried he had never seen Dixie this quiet and all he could think about was the fact that he took that happiness away from her after last night. At lease he got a couple of words and a small smile from her but that wasn't enough. He wanted the cheerful, mischievous and up for a laugh Dixie back.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you very much for the reviews. I may still carry on with this story but I would love more reviews so I'm not so sure at the moment. I am going to use some of Saturday's episode in the story but I have changed it to fit this story. Sorry if the medical knowledge is not 100% correct as I am not in the medical profession but, I have done my best.

* * *

As the weeks went on Dixie seemed to be going into herself more and more but, lately she had began to snap at the slightest thing and the next she would burst into tears which Jeff had never seen and this strange behaviour had Jeff worrying more about Dixie.

This particular day Jeff was in a good mood and started mucking about whilst they waited for a shout and Dixie had quite enough of Jeff's games. Jeff had his I phone out and started playing games and cheering when he won.

"JEFF, FORGOODNESS SAKE STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR BLOODY PHONE, THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE DONE TODAY, ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO DO SOME BLOODY WORK TODAY OR NOT?" Dixie snapped.

"What's the matter Dixie? All you have done lately is yell at me for no reason at all and I am sick to death of you yelling at me" Jeff stormed off into the break room and left Dixie sitting in the back of the ambulance.

Dixie sighed knowing that she had snapped at poor Jeff for weeks for no reason which really wasn't like her at all. Dixie sat there quietly when she felt a wave of nausea rush over her so, she took a deep breath and tried to ride the nausea feeling way but it was no good she placed her hand over mouth passing Jeff who came out of the break room to apologise only to see Dixie rush past him with her hand over her mouth heading to the ladies toilets.

Dixie rushed to the nearest cubical knelt down and emptied her stomach until she could not be sick anymore. Dixie sat leaning against the cubical wall and took a deep breath. Feeling the sickness subside Dixie grabbed some toilet roll and wiped her mouth and then chucked the tissue into the toilet and flushed away the vile. Dixie left the cubical and walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face and it was then that Dixie looked in the mirror and saw a pale, exhausted version of her former self. Dixie couldn't believe what she was seeing in the mirror and she began to sob but she stopped when Katie one of her colleagues came in and gave a weak smile seeing Dixie had been crying but she kept her distance knowing Dixie she would push her away anyway. Dixie splashed her face once more and glanced in the mirror once more before she left the toilets and walked back over to Jeff who had a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright Dix?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Dixie forced a smile on her face and carried on working only to stop a couple of times with the nausea hitting her occasionally. Jeff watched Dixie carefully seeing her stop occasionally and close her eyes and took deep breaths.

A shout came in for Jeff and Dixie so they jumped into the ambulance with Jeff driving them to the scene. Dixie could feel her stomach begging Jeff to stop as it made her feel sick the rush of the ambulance and going over bumps was the worst for her.

They arrived at the scene to see it was a big block of flats and glancing up Dixie knew that they had to reach the top floor of these flats.

"Are you sure you are alright Dix?" Jeff asked tenderly as he locked the ambulance seeing a gang of young boys with hoodies standing on the other side of the street watching them smirking.

"I'm fine, will you stop asking me" Dixie stormed off into the building with Jeff following behind. Once they reached the lifts one of the residents told them that the lifts are broken.

"Oh you have to be joking" Jeff said knowing they had to climb the flights of stairs.

They started to climb the stairs finding it easy only to struggle after the 10th flight of stairs.

"I'm not going to make it Dix, go on without me" Jeff said holding on to the banister out of breath.

"If you didn't drink all that beer after work, then you wouldn't have this problem or that gut" Dixie said bluntly as she carried on climbing the stairs feeling herself get worn out but she carried on.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman, all you have done lastly is yell or moan at me" Jeff said climbing the stairs behind Dixie who just ignored Jeff and carried on.

They reached the last floor where they both took a few minutes to catch their breath before walking along the balcony towards the right door. They knocked on the door and waited until a young girl around 13 still in school uniform answered the door.

"You took you time, she's in there" the girl said leading them to the lounge where her mother sat in an arm chair breathing heavily and looking pale.

"Alright sweetheart is this, your mother?" the girl nodded.

"Hi I'm Dixie I'm a paramedic and this is Jeff who is also a paramedic alright, we need to take a look at you love" Dixie said tenderly

"She's a type 1 Diabetic, please help her" Jeff placed his hands on the young girls shoulders and smiled at her and told her "we will look after her don't worry" and the young girl nodded.

"alright love, I'm just going to check your sugar levels" Dixie took out a lancet and pricked the ladies finger and then checked the blood on the blood sugar machine which showed them that the lady was hypoglycemic as he sugar levels were under 3.0mmol.

"Jeff she's hypoglycemic, I'm going to give her glucose intravenously" Jeff handed Dixie the IV and Dixie put the line in and started the pushing Glucose.

"I think we better take her in Dix" Jeff said looking at the patient as she was sweating and her pulse was rapid.

"We could Jeff but, how are me and you going to get her out of here with no lift?" Dixie whispered.

"I'll call for assistance" Jeff said grabbing his radio.

They waited for the other ambulance to arrive. 10 minutes later Norman and Dave arrived and they laid the lady down and carried her with Dixie looking after the young girl.

"My Mum better be alright"

"She will be fine, look stand back and let them carry her. Dixie felt that all too familiar feeling of nausea.

"I'll be right back" Dixie rushed off round the corner and emptied her stomach once again today for the second time. Dixie felt a strong hand on her back rubbing her back soothing her. Once Dixie was sure that she was fine she turned round to see it was Jeff.

"You have done a lot of that lately, you are not alright Dix. When we get back I am having Zoe check you over". Dixie wiped her mouth with the back of her gloved hand and went to walk away but Jeff stopped her and pulled her into a tight hug and it was then that Dixie finally began to let the walls she built up crumble away being in Jeff's strong and loving arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Just to let you know I have decided to use this Saturday's episode in the prison and I hope you will like it.

* * *

After their shift Jeff grabbed Dixie by the wrist and marched her over to Zoe who stood at the reception signing papers.

"Everything alright "Zoe asked seeing them both standing their waiting for her to notice.

"Well actually no, Dixie has been Sick constantly and had stopped eating and well isn't herself and I am obviously worried about her so could you run some tests or something?"

"Yeah sure" Jeff thanked her before he walked away leaving Dixie standing there smiling and Zoe could see she had no longer had her usual glint in her eyes like she used to.

Zoe led Dixie into a cubical and drew the curtains round her and went to leave but was stopped by Dixie who told Zoe to stay.

"I think I know what is wrong with me Zoe"

"What is it Dixie?" Zoe looked at Dixie with a concern look on her face.

"I think I might be ... well pregnant"

"Shitting hell really ... I mean let's find out for sure" Zoe changed her manner as this was her friend who was clearly worried and she needed someone right now.

"I will be right back with a test, don't you move" Zoe went to the supply cupboard occasionally looking round to see if she saw anyone watching her taking a pregnancy test out of the cupboard. She closed the cupboard and double checked as she walked back over to where Dixie was sitting.

"Come on, Ladies toilets now" Zoe demanded and Dixie followed behind. They walked into the ladies toilets where Zoe checked every cubical to make sure they were alone and once she was sure they were she handed Dixie the stick and directed her into a cubical.

"I can't go with you waiting on the other side like that" Dixie called out.

"Tough, I am not going anywhere, actually do you know who he father is?" Zoe called out as she checked herself in the mirror.

"Promise you won't say a word, Zoe you have got to promise me"

"Dixie, I promise now please tell me" Zoe turned away from the mirror and turned to look at the cubical and still no sign of Dixie.

"It's Jeff's" Dixie said quietly

"OMG when did you and Jeff well you know?" how did Zoe not know this about her friend.

"at Tom's party and well I have always kind of liked him as you know but well we were both drunk and we you know and now here we are" Dixie finally managed to pee and came out of the cubical with the stick in her hand.

"I, as you best friend how do I not know this?" Zoe watched as Dixie placed the stick on some tissue and left it on the side.

5 minutes had since Dixie peed on the stick and it was now or ever the moment of truth. Dixie turned it over and there it was the answer 2 clear blue lines.

"I really am Pregnant with Jeff's child Zoe, how am I going to tell him?"

"Never mind all that are you going to keep it?" before they could answer Dixie's radio went in to motion and she informed them that she was on her way.

"Dixie, you need to tell him and don't you dare put yourself and the baby in danger you better promise me Kathleen Dixon" Zoe demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I promise" Dixie said looking at Zoe before she left the ladies and headed back to the ambulance bay.

"Ok Princess, did Zoe help and have you found out what it is?" Jeff asked with genuine concern because little did Dixie know Jeff was in love with her and have been since he first met her.

"I'm fine thank you Jeffery" Dixie said shutting the ambulance door and buckling up her seat belt. They arrived at the prison where a prisoner they had been told suffering a heart attack. Dixie and Jeff jumped out of the ambulance carrying their first aid kit and drugs and made their way to the entrance where they were met by some officers who escorted them to the sick wing.

"Ok what have we got love" Dixie asked the prison nurse.

"Ok Reynolds 58, suspected heart attack" they reached the gentleman who was clearly in pain and the wing Dr was seeing him and making sure he was stable. Jeff and Dixie put down their kits and waited for the doctor to inform them what he had done so far. Jeff set up the ECG and Dixie sorted out the pain relief.

"I think to be honest we need to get out of here and get him to a hospital as soon as possible because I am not sure how much longer he will last" the doctor said to Jeff and Dixie who nodded.

"You stay Jeff and I will get the trolley" Dixie said

"I rather have you with me Dix" Jeff whinned

"You will stay here and I will be back in the minute love, alright?"

After Dixie had left Mr. Reynolds had gone into VF and the doctor and Jeff struggling to revive him. Moments later Jeff heard people come rushing down to the sick ward and came rushing into the room and barricaded them in.

"Oi what are you doing we have a sick man in here" Jeff shouted.

"Shut it granddad" one of the prisoners said sharply coming towards Jeff only to grab the bag with all the drugs in it.

"Give that back now"

"Are you going to make us granddad" Jeff tried rushing after the man but was not getting past the mob at the door.

Meanwhile Dixie wasn't allowed back into the prison and Dixie could see Jeff trapped in the sick bay with their patient. Dixie placed her hand over her stomach and rubbed it absent minded.

"I hope your father will be alright" Dixie said to herself and the baby that was comfortably growing inside her as she looked at the monitors.

"I need to speak to your boss now" Dixie demanded

Dixie was taken to the boss and told that there was nothing they could do without mucking the other prisoners up in other blocks.

"I don't care love, that is my Partner in there and you need to get him out of there now" Dixie felt a wave of nausea wash over her and there was nothing she could do but rush over to the bin in the corner puke her guts up.

"Are you alright?" the governor said placing a hand on Dixie's back.

"I am fine; I just want my man out of there?"

"Actually can I have an outside line on your phone please my partner has his mobile on him" Dixie dialled the number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello" Jeff sad confused he didn't know the number

"Jeff it's me, are you alright love?"

"I am fine, where are you Dix?"

"I am in the governor's office watching it all hold on... " Dixie held her hand over the phone and asked to have minute with Jeff alone.

"Jeff I have something to tell you and well I don't know how to tell you this but I... Well you know I have been sick a lot lately and not myself well the reason is because I am... Pregnant "there was silence at the end of the line.

"Jeff?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Jeff?" Dixie called out again but still no answer.

"Is it mine?" Jeff asked mentally kicking himself knowing full well it is his.

"Of course it is yours Jeff, I wouldn't want it to be anyone else's" Dixie felt unsure whether she should have said that.

"I wouldn't want to have a child with anyone else but you Dixie. Look I know this isn't the best time but I have to say something... I love you Dixie, I always have" Jeff hoped he would finally win Dixie over and they could have the baby together.

"I love you too Jeff" Dixie said smiling.

"I want this baby Dixie and I believe we can bring it up together properly"

"I don't know Jeff... I need time to think it over I'm sorry" Dixie knew she wanted this baby but wanted to make sure that she truly wanted this baby not bring it up on false love.

"Ok if that's what you want Dixie you do that and I will be right by your side and if you decide to keep it without me there with you then that's fine I will give you money and do it properly and I'm not going to be an asshole about it" Dixie knew she had Jeff with her .

"Thank you Jeff, we better get back to work and talk about this properly and face to face when you're out safe"

"Sure princess, I will see you soon and Dixie I really do love you"

"I will be down to you in a few minutes stay there" the phone was snatched out of Jeff's hands as he was dragged towards the main wing where a riot had taken place. Jeff saw that an officer had been taken out and was lying on the floor not moving.

"Oi Granddad, what the hell are you doing?" one of the prisoners came charging at Jeff and punched him which sent him flying to the floor next to the officer.

"He's hurt and I am just trying to do my job which is to help others mate"

"I'm not your mate" the prisoner spat at Jeff who was looking up at the man who stood in front of him.

"Please let me just help him, I need to get him and the sick man out of here alive" Jeff pleaded

"I don't care" the man grabbed hold of Jeff and dragged him to his friends who started punching him and wounding him. Jeff moaned in pain as he felt the strong punches strike his face and body.

Dixie watched as Jeff feeling helpless as her Jeffery was being punched and struggling to defend himself.

"We have to do something please" Dixie pleaded with tears slipping down her cheeks. Dixie placed her hand on her stomach which was the closest thing Dixie had to Jeff at this moment.

"We can't do anything, I am sorry" Dixie was fuming she held in her anger when all she wanted to do was start a riot of her own between her and the governor.

Jeff felt a strong pair of arms grab hold of him and drag him away from the group and back to the sick wing.

"Hey are you alright" a young man asked looking at Jeff who was covered head to toe in his own blood.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving my ass back there, what do you want?"

"I want to call me girlfriend in it, in exchange getting you out of here alive" Jeff considered this for a moment before he handed the man his phone.

Jeff checked the sick man in the bed and he was stable for now but how long would he last. The young man handed Jeff back his phone when a message came through from Dixie saying she was coming in.

A few moments later Jeff and the young man removed obstacles from the door when Dixie came rushing down with the trolley and her first aid kit .Jeff rushed to help her and helped her lift the man on to the trolley taking all the weight not wanting Dixie to lift at all.

"Dixie, what the hell are thinking coming in a dangerous place like this when your well you know" Jeff demanded as they rushed the trolley through with the prisoner following behind them.

"I couldn't lose you Jeff" Dixie whispered hoping Jeff hadn't heard but he had and this made him smile.

Once they got through to their ambulance they took the man in to the ED where they handed him over to Zoe who began to work on him. Jeff and Dixie wheeled the gurney back to the ambulance to be cleaned. Once they reached the ambulance and began to clean they decided to talk about the baby. Jeff was first to break the silence "So have you decided anymore about keeping the baby?"

"How can I get rid of our baby when he has a fantastic father like you to look after him" Dixie smiled

"I am glad you have decided to keep our baby and Dixie I meant every word I said to you today. I do love you Kathleen Dixon and I will love this baby, our baby" Jeff looked into Dixie's blue expressive eyes seeing they had their spark back.

"actually Princess I was hoping that you and me could become more than friends, I have always loved you Dix, I love everything about you and your little faults you have are what make you who you are Kathleen Dixon and that is beautiful and well you having my baby has made me love you even more if that is possible and even more beautiful " Jeff moved closer to Dixie and placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly as he looked into Dixie's eyes as tears slipped down her cheek.

"I... Don't know what to say other than I love you Jeff" Dixie closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on Jeff's lips with tears still slipping silently down her face as she kissed her best friend and now boyfriend / partner whatever you choose to label it. To Jeff this confirmed that he had won Dixie's heart.

* * *

Thank you for your wonderful reviews on this story so far and I hope you are all still enjoying it. I loved this chapter and especially the ending on this chapter I mean how sweet is Jeff?


	8. Chapter 8

"Jeff, you need to be checked out, come on we are going to find Zoe to see if she can check you over"

"Dix, stop fussing I am fine" Jeff went to get up but a pain shot through him so he closed his eyes and tried to hide the pain but Dixie saw.

"Jeff you are going to be checked out now, come on" Dixie helped Jeff up and walked with him leaning on her slightly as they walked towards the ED.

They reached reception to see Zoe standing there signing a mountain of paper work so they approached her.

"Zoe, could you check Jeff over for me please" Dixie asked politely

"Of course I can, come on and let me say this Mr Collier you should have been checked over straight away," Zoe said walking towards an empty cubical.

They entered the cubical with Zoe closing the curtains and Jeff sat on the bed swinging his legs like a young child would. Zoe started checking Jeff but, couldn't check him properly so she said to Jeff "Jeff I'm going to have to ask you to remove your work top so I can get a better check of your chest and stomach" Jeff pulled down his work top but couldn't go to far as it was a green jump suit and he would end up with just his boxers on.

"I'll wait outside and give you some privacy," Dixie said starting to get up only hear Jeff say "Dix, I want you to stay please don't leave me" Dixie nodded and took Jeff's hand which he reach out for her to take.

Zoe gave Dixie a look to say "you 2 are together at last" and Dixie smiled and nodded. Once Zoe was finished checking Jeff over she told them the news.

"Ok Jeff you have a few cracked ribs and a lot of bruising other than that you are one lucky man Jeffery Collier" Jeff sat up and pulled his work top back up and began buttoning it back up. Zoe winked at Dixie before she left them to it.

"My brave man" Dixie said placing a kiss on Jeff's cheek. Jeff pulled Dixie closer to him only to feel himself let out a small moan of main from his cracked ribs.

"Aww my poor Jeffery" Jeff got up of the bed and winced in pain as he walked with Dixie towards the exit.

"Hey you 2 fancy a cheeky drink in 5?"Fletch said calling out to Jeff and Dixie which made them turn round to see Fletch grinning at them.

"I don't think so Mate," Jeff said glancing at Dixie for the answer.

"Go on then I know you are dying to go even in your condition" Dixie said shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"thank you Dix I love you" Jeff said placing a kiss on her cheek before quickly giving Fletch the thumbs up. Jeff and Dixie walked back towards the ambulance bay with a small distance between them so Jeff decided to close the gap by taking hold of Dixie's hand and holding it. Dixie quickly pulled her hand free from Jeff's grasp.

"Why did you pull your hand away like that Dix?"

"I'm not ready for people to see us well you know together just yet"

"are you kidding me with this Dix, everyone knows by now I'm sure" Jeff took hold of Dixie's hand again and this time she held Jeff's hand as they walked confidently into the ambulance bay. Some of the staff stood round the ambulances chatting but it soon stopped when they saw that Jeff was holding hands with the boss. Jeff and Dixie walked through the ambulance bay looking at their colleagues eyeing them and some whispering. Jeff caught one of them mumble something under their breath.

"What did you just say?"

" I said Look who's going to get even more special treatment because he's screwing the boss. I wish I had that Idea first then I would be able to get away with things like you do"

"don't you dare talk like that and I am not going to be getting any form of special treatment and I will be treated just like everyone else and yes me and Dixie are a couple so get over it and if anyone else has a problem with that then sod the lot of you" Dixie stood with her mouth open gaping at her colleagues. Jeff squeezes Dixie's hand to let know it would be all right. They walked past people they thought were their friends but now they hearing them whisper about them being a couple and Jeff screwing her just to get to the top.

"I hope this answers all your bloody questions" Jeff surprised Dixie by grabbing her and kissing her passionately on the lips in front of everyone, which seemed to shut them up. Jeff let go of a breathless Dixie.

"Excellent Jeff well done you bloody idiot" Dixie opened her office door and soon slammed it shut leaving a shocked Jeff on the other side staring at the space where Dixie was a moment ago. Jeff put his hands in his pockets and walked to his locker with his head held down.

"Already in her bad books are you lover boy naughty" one of his colleagues called out making others laugh but Jeff didn't care he knew he could have just blew it with Dixie over one stupid spontaneous moment. Once Jeff was ready he checked his watch to see it was now 7pm which meant only one thing which was that the others would be at the pub now drinking but Jeff didn't care he wanted to make sure his Dixie was alright. Jeff knocked on Dixie's door and got no reply so he tried again and once again he got the same result so now it mean only one thing which was to open the door himself.

Jeff peaked round to see Dixie with her head down writing and not once did she look up so Jeff walked into her office and closed the door so they had some privacy.

"Dix look I'm... sorry for earlier"

"Whatever Jeff you had your chance and you blew it. How dare you embarrass me like in front of everyone? I wanted to tell them in my own time and what do you go and do loud mouth?," Dixie said bitterly looking at Jeff with tears in her eyes.

"Princess I'm sorry... please Dix"

"I'm not your Fucking Princess Jeff not anymore anyway, you had your chance and you blew it" Dixie began to sob and Jeff could not take anymore he just wrapped his arms round Dixie and held her tight feeling her warm salty tears stain his t-shirt.

"I'm so sorry Dix. I love you princess" Jeff kissed the top of Dixie's head and just held her a she cried.


End file.
